Love Conquers All
by Fly On 3536
Summary: Summary- Maximum Ride, Iggy Griffiths, and Fang Jones have been best friends forever. On September 15 that all changes, when one dies, will the other find their happiness in eachother? Or are the memories of the best friend that once was too much….? Miggy. Don't like don't read. AU, AH. May have other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Conquers All**

**Summary- Maximum Ride, Iggy Griffiths, and Fang Jones have been best friends forever. On September 15 that all changes, when one dies, will the other find their happiness in eachother? Or are the memories of the best friend that once was too much….? Miggy. Don't like don't read. AU, AH. May have other pairings. **

**MPOV**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Max! Happy birthday to you!" A bunch of voices sing. I blink my eyes open to find my best friends Fang, and Iggy, my mom, dad, and little brother Gazzy and Ari

"Go away!" I moan into my pillow. I hate birthdays. I think they're a big fuss over nothing.

"Ain't you just the most cheerful birthday girl ever" Iggy says cheekily.

I throw my pillow at him and everyone laughs.

Iggy runs over and grabs my hands and Fang grabs my feet, they start swinging me.

"Stop! I'll get up!" I yell as I crash into my desk.

Laughing, they drop me.

"Get ready Max, Iggy and I are taking you for breakfast" Fang says nudging me.

I nod sleepily and push everyone out of my room.

I pull on black skinny jeans and a red shirt and run downstairs.

"NO I'M DRIVING!" Iggy is screaming at Fang when I walk into the living room.

Fang just shakes his head and grabs the keys. Iggy complains the whole walk to the car.

"Ig shut up" I groan.

"NO!" He exclaims, and continues complaining.

"SHOTGUN!" He yells.

"WHAT? NO!" I exclaim.

"Neither of you get it, you both sit in the back" Fang says with an eye roll.

We nod grudgingly and get into the car.

We start the drive to our favorite breakfast place IHOP.

"Why are you going this way?" I complain

"There's a wreck on the freeway, I'm going around it" Fang explains calmly.

"I wish I was as smart as youuu Fang" Iggy says in a high pitched voice, I laugh.

"You know you-" Fang never finished his sentence because at that moment we went straight into a giant truck.

_If you want to know the worst part about the crash, other than what happened next, I'll tell you. It was that I was awake the whole time. I heard Fang's screams as he was burned to death under the car that had caught fire, I heard Iggy's moans of pain as he clutched his arm. Everything. Every single detail of that night is permanently etched into my brain. _

_So when the truck driver called the ambulance, I knew. _

_When the ambulance got there I knew. I knew everything. _

The EMT's pull me to my feet. The talk to me but everything they say is a buzzing.

Fang was screaming his head off. He's dying. I turn towards the car and see the firemen putting the fire out. They pull a blackened Fang out. I scream and run over to him. I drop to my knees.

"Fang, Fang" I keep repeating hugging him and sobbing. I feel someone else next to me and I see Iggy clutching his bloody arm, tears in his eyes.

"Don't leave me. You promised" I whisper, as I think of a memory, from long ago.

_3 years ago. (14 years old)_

"_Look it is" Iggy spits out at Fang. _

"_Yeah what do you want?" I ask coldly. Ever since he had made the football team and started dating the most popular girl, Lissa, a month ago he stopped talking to us. _

"_I'm sorry" He says, after a moment of silence. _

"_Oh really?" Iggy asks rolling his eyes. "Hear that Max? He's sorry" He says sarcastically_

"_I really am!" Fang protests. _

"_Oh really?" I say, my voice stronger than I felt. _

"_I broke up with Lissa, and quit the football team" He blurts out. Iggy and I's eye's widen_

"_I miss you guys" Fang whispers. I run up to him and hug him. I feel his shock as he hugs me back. _

"_Never leave me again Fang" I whisper. _

"_I won't Maxie. Not ever. I promise" He whispers back. _

I cry harder as they pull Fang away. Iggy comes over to me and wraps me in a one armed hug. We stand there, crying into eachother until the doctors took us to the hospital.

**Time pass to funeral. **

I look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black dress that went just above the knees, I had a cast on wrist, cause I had broken it in the car accident. It never hurt though. Probably cause all I could think about was Fang being gone.

My mom calls me downstairs, saying it's time. I walk downstairs slowly and into the car slowly. My mom drives slow, and when we get there it's starting. The funeral of Fang Jones. My best friend.

Mrs. Jones has asked me and Iggy to sit in the front row. I see the whole football team, paying their respect to the beloved quarterback, who joined again after his promise. I see various teachers who adored the quiet level headed nerd. I see girls that obsessed over the hot jock. I see every person that Fang ever talked to in that church. Because Fang was like that. Everyone loved him. It was hard not too.

After the funeral part it's time for me and Iggy's speech. We wrote some of it together, but others I'm just saying what I think. Iggy doesn't want to talk, but he's going up there with me. I walk on the stage, and look away when I pass the coffin. I can't look at him so helpless.

"Hi. My name is Maximum Ride and this is Iggy Griffiths. Fang was our best friend. I don't think you would ever see us without eachother. He was my rock. He kept me stable." I feel tears pricking my eyes as I continue.

"Fang was the type of person that you would meet once and remember forever. I loved him with all of my heart, and I'm sure a lot of you do too. It was hard not to. I can't imagine living my life without him.

I remember one time when we we're about five Fang, Iggy, and I we're at my house and it was quiet time. My mom and Iggy had fallen asleep and Fang and I we're bored so we left and went a small cliff that's right by my house. I wanted to jump off but Fang kept saying no. Finally he said okay, but he had to jump with me, I agreed and we jumped. I broke my wrist and Fang broke his too. Our moms were so mad at us. But we never regretted anything. I guess that's what saying goodbye is like. Jumping off a cliff. That's the worst part. Making the decision. But once you're in the air, there's nothing you can do but let go" I choke out, tears running down my cheeks. Iggy takes my hand and squeezes it.

"He was the smart one out of us three. The one making the best decisions. Iggy and I always listened to him. No matter what. We never fought with him, only with eachother" A couple people laugh and Iggy smiles at me, his face sad.

"He always broke us up though. Rolled his eyes and said we we're idiots. Which to Fang meant I love you guys. I just miss him so much" I pause and look at Iggy.

His eyes ask me if I want him to finish. I nod, knowing his fear of talking in front of people, but also knowing I can't finish. He gently squeezes in.

"Fang" He says shaking his head. "I love that idiot like a brother. When we we're little we used to tell people that's what we were. He was the best friend any one could ever ask for. But I felt like Fang always knew he would die young. He always watched sad death movies and listened to sad music. Whenever I asked why, he would shake his head sadly, as if imagining Max and me without him. Which obviously in his scenarios were never pretty" I smile at Iggy sadly.

"I think he always thought we would blow up the world or something. Once Fang was super sick and his parents were working so Fang asked us if we could pick up his medicine. We said yes, and went to the pharmacy. But then, Max remembered this list she found on the internet which we're like crazy things to do in the store and we did them all, and eventually got kicked out, we completely forgot why we were there and we went to Fang's to tell him all about it. When we got there Fang was asleep on the couch his medicine on the table, he scribbled on a note

"My mom dropped it off, said she saw ya'll there. Thing next time you idiots"" Everyone laughed.

"But I think the thing I learned from Fang was, Maybe some people can afford to wait, maybe for some people there's a tomorrow. Or one thousand tomorrows or three thousand or ten. So much time you can roll in it, bathe in it, let it slide through your fingers like coins. So much time people can waste it. But for some people there's only today, and the truth is, you never really know" I know Iggy has finished cause he leans away and looks at me. We both walk off the stage, and I turn my head, at the very last second. And take one more look at my best friend.

**Soo yeah. Should I continue it? Or just not write another chapter? Tell me in a review!**

**Fly on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A week later…..**

"Max?" A voice says hesitantly at me door.

"Come in" I say, my voice sounding robotic even to me.

The door opens, and Gazzy and Ari come in dressed for school.

"Maxie? Are you going to school today?" They ask me.

I shake my head, "Maybe tomorrow" I say blandly, even though I've been saying it every day for a week.

"I miss you" Gazzy says quietly.

I look at him sadly, and don't say anything.

"I heard Iggy's coming back tomorrow" Ari says, I guess trying to steer the subject away from missing people. Suddenly I think of when we we're fourteen.

**14 years old.**

_Fang looks over to the cabinet in his bathroom yet again, _

"_What's up Fang?" I ask worriedly, gesturing towards the cabinet. _

"_Nothing" He says quickly. _

"_Oh really?" Iggy asks rolling his eyes._

"_Then why do you keep looking in your bathroom?" Iggy wonders. _

"_No reason" Fang mutters. _

"_Come on Fang. We're your best friends. You can tell us anything" I plead_

"_Just remember. Extraordinary things are hidden in places people forget to look" Fang says, more serious than I've ever heard him. _

When I look back up Ari and Gazzy are staring at me weird.

"What's wrong?" Ari asks.

"Nothing. I have to call Iggy!" I exclaim grabbing my phone, ignoring all the missed calls and texts from friends, I dial his familiar number.

"Hello?" He answers, on the first ring sounding dead.

"Iggy! Meet me at Fang's house! I just thought of something!" I exclaim.

"Uh okay. Give me ten minutes" He answers.

"Kay hurry!" I respond.

I push Ari and Gazzy out of my room, telling them I'll go tomorrow. I brush my hair out, I open my closet, I see a black shirt that reminds me of Fang. I push it into the back of the closet and pull on a red shirt with white skinny jeans. I look down at me Iggy's and Fang's matching wing necklaces I leave it on and pull on red converse and run out the door.

I walk across the street to Fang's house, Iggy's already there wearing the necklace a light blue shirt and cargo shorts. He looks good for having a best friend that died a week ago.

"Okay kid what do you need me for?" He asks sounding like the old Iggy, who called me kid because I was a month younger than him.

"Remember how Fang used to tell us that extraordinary things are hidden in places that we forget to look?" I ask him. Iggy nods, probably confused as to which why I dragged his out of bed for this, then suddenly his face is a mask of understanding.

"He hid something for us in the bathroom" He breaths out.

I nod, and suddenly Iggy hugs me.

"Max promise me something" He whispers to me.

"What?" I whisper back.

"I can't lose you too, losing Fang was enough please don't make me lose you too" He says into my hair. I nod.

"I promise" I say

Iggy and I end the hug, nod at each other and ring Fang's doorbell.

Mrs. Jones answers the door, red eyed.

"Hello children" She says absently.

"Hi Mrs. Jones we were wondering if we could maybe look through Fang's bedroom" Iggy asks her gently.

"I guess that would be okay" She says blandly, opening the door for us.

The house is a mess, Angel, Fang's two year old sister is crying asking for "Wang" Mr. Jones is passed out on the couch and Mrs. Jones promptly locks herself in her room.

Iggy and I head over to Angel,

"Waxie! Wiggy! Where Wang?" She demands.

I swallow, "Fang isn't here" I tell her. She looks at me confused, her big black eyes that look so much like Fang's are full of confusion.

"Where wis he?" She wonders.

"He went to a place called Heaven" Iggy says picking her up.

"When see?" She asks.

"Soon" Iggy promises kissing the blonde curls on her head.

She nods satisfied and reaches towards the ground. Iggy sets her down and she waddles away.

"Poor kid" I say shaking my head, she'll never know her big brother.

"At least she won't remember him forever" Iggy whispers. Then he turns to me his face dark.

"Let's go"

We run up the stairs and into Fang's room. It looks like Fang just got up and left for football practice. I turn my head away from it and walk into the adjoining bathroom. I open the cabinet and all that's in there are a bunch of band aid boxes. I turn to Iggy.

"There's nothing here" I say confused.

"Look inside the boxes" Iggy says, looking over me. I pour one open and a bunch of paper comes out.

"Oh my god" I whisper.

I pick up an envelope with Iggy and mine's name on it. I show it to him.

"Open it!" He exclaims.

With shaking hands I tear it open.

_Hey guys, _

_Fang here. I know your probably wondering how I knew I was going to die. I honestly didn't. I just felt something bad was going to happen. I didn't know what. So I wrote these just in case. If I am dead. I want you to deliver these letters. Exactly a year and one month after I die. You can't open yours till then either. You have to promise me. One last one. I love you guys so much and I'm sorry for leaving you. But don't' you dare miss me for more than a week you idiots. I'm sorry and stuff and I know it's hard to let go of someone as amazing as me. But you have to do. _

_Fly on,_

_Fang Jones._

I turn to Iggy with tears in my eyes.

"It's been a week" He says. I nod.

I put the letters in my bag. And Iggy and I walk out of there. And never did I look back. **(A/N- To clarify she didn't look back at the house. Like she's done missing him. The story isn't over) **

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" I ask Iggy.

He nods, "I'll see you there" I reply, before walking into my house.

**Soo. How was it? I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter. So I'm not updating until I get 5 in all. So review!**

**Fly on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**APOV**

"Bye Ari!"

My best friend, Jake, called to me as I got onto the bus, Gazzy, closely at my heels. I wave at him and steer Gaz to the back. Normally the eighth graders wouldn't let my little ten year old brother sit with us, but I think there cutting me some slack, considering there's a countdown in the boy's locker room until my older sister kills herself. There's also a big bet between if Iggy or Max will be first. Gazzy looks up at me with fear in his eyes.

"She's not gunna do it" He whispers to me.

I nod and pat his head.

"Of course she won't. She has Iggy" I say uncertainly.

Gazzy doesn't catch that, and satisfied with my answer he turn towards the window and looks out of it.

The bus doors close right as Jackson Morre gets on. I groan inwardly. He's the meanest guy in our whole school. He walks to the back of the bus and looks at Gazzy.

He sits down across from me, "Why is a little baby sitting with us?" He asks glaring.

Gazzy looks up with fear in his eyes.

"Leave him alone" I say pushing Gazzy against the window. Realization crosses into Jackson's eyes.

"You're the Ride kid? Brother of that chick that's gunna kill herself?" He asks me smiling.

"Shut up. My sister isn't going to kill herself" I say glaring at him.

"Oh yeah?" He says sneering.

"I bet she will. Too bad that car or whatever killed the cool guy. Should have taken the whore" He says laughing. I whirl around at him and without thinking I punch him in the face.

**MPOV**

When I get inside there's a note on the fridge.

"Dad and I have a business meeting in Austin. Be back in a week xoxo Mom" it read. I roll my eyes and throw it away. It's just like them to leave whenever I'm supposed to need them most. I head into the kitchen to start dinner. Then realize I probably shouldn't if I want to live.

_Fang probably wanted to live_

A voice says to me. I push it away, and think of the note. Stop missing him Max!

The phone rings and I head over and answer it.

"Hello?" I answer

"Hello this is Copperfield middle school is Mrs. Ride there?" A nasally voice asks.

"She's not here this is her daughter" I answer.

"Oh well. We need someone to come talk to the principal. Ari Ride punched a boy on the bus" She responds.

I sigh, "I'll be right over"

I head outside and realize I can't walk the whole way there, and I was too lazy to study for the driving test, so I never got my license. I walk over to Iggy's door and ring the doorbell.

He answers.

"Can I get a ride to the school? Ar punched some kid or something" I say to him rolling my eyes.

"Sure kid, let me get my keys" He answers, he grabs them, and locks the door. Then unlocks it and locks it again, just like I knew he would then we head to his car.

"So what happened to him?" He asks starting the car.

I roll my eyes, "I have no idea. They said he punched some kid" I say

"Good for him!" Iggy exclaims turning the radio on.

"WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER. WEEEE ARE NEVER-" I cut Iggy off by slapping my hand over his mouth.

"SHUT UP!" I exclaim. Suddenly I feel something cold and wet on my hand.

"Ew!" I scream laughing whipping my hand off his face. "Did you lick me?"

He nods smiling and we pull up to the school.

We get out and head into the school. Ari is sitting in the office and Gazzy is by his feet.

A large boy with a swollen face is sitting next to him.

Iggy bursts out laughing and tries to high five Ari. I glare at him.

"Oh, I mean, bad kid!" He says sarcastically. Then he leans down and whispers nice into his ear. The principal walks out.

"Are you Ari's legal guardian?" She asks me, confused.

"No. I'm his older sister. Maximum Ride" I say holding my hand out.

I see her recognize me and Iggy from all the papers.

"Well since this happened on the bus, Ari will not be allowed to ride the bus this week" She says kindly.

I nod and glare at Ari.

"But what about Jackson?" He bursts out.

"What about him?" The principal asks.

"He said-" He cuts off and his eyes flicker to me.

"What did he say?" She prods. I look at him and I send him like a stern glance or something.

"He called Max a whore and said she should be the one dead" Ari mutters.

_Fang might have wished that too. _The voice says. I push it away and focus on the kid. He's looking down and won't meet my eyes.

"I wanna punch him" Iggy says glaring at the kid. He cowers in the corner.

"Why did I bring you again?" I ask him. He grins cheekily.

"Cause I'm fun to be around and I'm soo loveable" He says. I roll my eyes, and turn to the principal.

"Jackson you have detention for two days" The principal says sternly.

Jackson nods, and he never met my eyes.

**Soo. What do you think? I will try and update again today. And if not today maybe tomorrow. So please review! They make me update faster(: And ignore any grammer cause I am way to lazy to prrofread. So yeah. Fly on!**


	4. Chapter 4

I grab Gazzy's hand and Ari's neck and steer them out of there. Iggy is following us we get inside the car and I turn around to Ari.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I yell

"He said bad stuff about you" Ari mutters

"Ari! A lot of people are gunna say shit about me! I can take care of myself!" I say to him.

"Fine" He grumbles.

Gazzy looks up at me, his blue eyes confused, "What does whore mean?" He asks.

I face palm and look at Iggy.

"It means poop" Iggy says. "Except if you say it a bunny dies" He explains.

I glare at him as Gazzy looks at me about to cry.

"I killed a bunny?" He asks me horrified

"No honey. The first time you say it it's okay" I explain.

Gazzy nods satisfied as Ari laughs.

"Oh and Ari your grounded for a week" I say to him.

"WHAT!? Not fair! Your not mom and dad!" He exclaims.

"Yeah but mom and dad are in Austin so I'm in charge!" I exclaim.

"I hate you" He says.

"LOVE YOU MORE ARI BEAR!" I exclaim ruffling his hair.

When we turn into our neighborhood, I suddenly don't want Iggy to leave.

"Ig? Wanna come over? You know If I try and make the kids dinner I'll blow up the house?" I ask him.

"Suree" He replies, he parks his car in his driveway then we walk over to my house. Ari and Gazzy head upstairs to start homework.

Iggy heads into our kitchen to see what he has to work with.

"Max, you have no food in your house" He tells me disapprovingly.

"Yeah well your annoying" I say, glaring at him.

"And your ugly" He says.

"Your terrible at blowing things up" I fire back, knowing he would get super mad.

"Take it back" He says in a sing song voice, grabbing an egg from the fridge.

"Nope. I don't think so" I say smirking. He walks over to me and promptly cracks the egg on my head.

"Iggy!" I exclaim. He shrugs.

"Take it back" He repeats.

I grab our can of whipped cream, and start spraying him.

He scrapes some off of himself and flicks it at me then he eats some.

"Ew" I say wrinkling my nose.

He shrugs, "Now you go shower. I'll rinse off, then I'll find some food in this place you call a kitchen" He says.

"Okay" I say beginning to walk out.

"Oh an Max?" He calls.

"Yeah?" I ask turning around.

"I was kidding about the ugly thing, you're really pretty, gorgeous actually" He says, then he turns red.

"Uhm, yeah thanks" I mumble, running upstairs. I close the bathroom door and slide down the wall.

Why the hell did he call me pretty?

And more importantly, why the hell did I care that he called me pretty?

I decide to not think about it, and I hop in the shower.

If only Fang was here, he would know exactly what was going on.

I push the thought of Fang away, not wanting to be sad.

I get out of the shower and pull on a big hoodie, and sweats.

As soon as I step out of the bathroom, I smell something amazing.

Iggy's Lasagna

I run downstairs, and my mouth drops open.

Iggy's pulling the food out of the oven, in his cargo pants. His shirt his gone, and I can see every muscle in his stomach. When the freak did he get those abs?

"Like what you see kid?" Iggy asks me, wiggling his stomach.

"Put a shirt on ass, no one wants to see that" I comment, coming out of my trance.

It's just Iggy. The kid you've known since you were in diapers. The kid who barfed on you in third grade, the kid who has an annoying habit of blowing stuff up, but, he's also the kid who's been there through everything, the one who took you on your first rollercoaster in seventh grade, when you was scared of them.

"HELLO? EARTH TO MAX?" Ari exclaims, startling me out of my thoughts of Iggy.

"Sorry" I mutter.

"Time to eat!" Gazzy exclaims, we all shovel a bunch onto our plates, then sit down at the table.

"You're a good cook" Ari says, admiringly.

"Why thank you" Iggy exclaims. He still hasn't put a shirt on, and I'm trying hard not to look down and embarrass myself.

"What do you think kid?" Iggy asks me.

"It's okay" I admit. We never compliment eachother. Which adds to this shock of him calling me pretty.

"Just okay? I slaved at a hot stove for like ten minutes, and it's just okay" Iggy asks, me feigning shock.

I nod, smirking.

"Never letting you eat my food again" He concludes.

"Iggy no! I was kidding I love this food more that I love Ari! And Gazzy. Combined" I exclaim.

"Love you to Maxie" Ari mutters, and Gazzy glares.

Iggy laughs, "I guess I'll let you eat" He says, acting reluctant.

"Thank you kind sir" I say, rolling my eyes.

"Oh no problem" He comments, like he's doing the nicest thing in the whole world.

I roll my eyes again, something I do a lot when Iggy is around.

While Iggy cleans up, I help the kids with their homework, then I put Gazzy in bed.

"Ari you need to go to bed too" I say to him.

"What?!, It's only 8:30" He exclaims.

"Part of your punishment" I say closing his door, and turning is light off.

I head downstairs, where Iggy is sitting on the couch.

He's not watching TV, he's just sitting there.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I ask him.

He nods, after putting in Avengers I jump on the couch.

After it's over, we out in another movie but turn the volume down low.

At eleven, I start to get really tired, so I lay down and use the nearest thing as a pillow.

"Night Iggy" I mumble.

And I could have sworn he said, I love you.

**Omg. I'm soo sorry. I completely forgot about this story. And I've been sooo busy. So I hoped you liked it. Give me 5 more reviews and I'll update. **

**Next chapter there going to school!**

**Fly on. **


End file.
